retributionsbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide/collection
__TOC__ Info Box #1 }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="1" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="1" } | }} |- ! image:Yellow shiny.gif |- ! Yellow, Blue, Red |- ! colspan="2" | Some Additional Sources |- ! First | } |- ! Second | } |- ! Third | } |- ! colspan="2" | Credits - Information may be copyrighted. It's use qualifies as "Fair Use" under U.S. copyright laws. |- } | ! Fourth } | }} |- } | ! Fifth } | }} |- } | ! Sixth } | }} |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Info Box #2 Info Box #3 Types of Quests Collection Quests Collection Quests involve the gathering of several different items (called collectibles) of a similar type. These items are found by collecting shinies of glowies that typically appear as "?" marks found scattered randomly on the ground (similar to the image to the right). Completed collections must be brought to a Collector to receive the Reward. Most collectible pieces may also be bought and sold freely on the broker. Tome Collections a typical tome page lying on the ground Tome Collections are a special type of collection quest comprised of harvestable pages which are found either as a "!" mark on the ground in most zones (unlike shinies, these nodes appear as a fluttering page instead of a shining point of light), or by clicking on various objects in a zone (e.g. rocks, pillars, bones, etc). Also unlike collection quests, some pages are flagged as NO-TRADE and therefore must be gathered by the character wishing to complete the quest. Note: For the few collections that have 1 page as a monster drop, these WILL drop off gray mobs. Expert Collections With the addition of Echoes of Faydwer (and continued with later expansions and updates), Expert Collections have been added to the game that provide players with special, rare collection quests. These quests are accessible to characters in two ways. For adventurers, players can complete an Expert Recognition collection and gain an item that allows the character to see special blue collectibles that still use the "?" symbol. Adventurers can also complete Relics of the Goblin Hero to gain access to a third blue harvest node collection in Runnyeye: The Gathering. For tradeskillers, players can complete their artisan epic and equip the rewarded Earring of the Solstice, which allows them to see special red collectibles with the "?". Both blue and red collectibles are invisible to players who have not completed these collections or the quest; many can be purchased on the broker. Event CollectionsEdit Event Collections sectionEdit City festivals and special events may also have collectibles which are purple. During City Festival the collectibles appear anywhere within the city as well as on the festival grounds. They are often seen during live events such as the release of The Shadow Odyssey in the Sinking Sands or during Tinkerfest. These nodes are often only available during the event although many of the events cycle (City Festival, Tinkerfest). Most live event collectible pieces may also be bought and sold freely on the broker. The exception to the disappearing rule are the purple nodes in the Sinking Sands as completing Tinkering with Toggery provides you with a helm that can also be used to see them. Guide CollectionsEdit Guide Collections sectionEdit Guide collections are harvest nodes handed out by members of the Guides of the Shattered Lands and can be sold on the broker. The rewards for completing these collections are the player's choice in color for two appearance armor sets; one a bright pink and the other a deep blue. See Also :Category: Tome (CQ Category) :Collector (NPC Type) :Collection Quests Timeline :Category: Collection Quest Rewards